


The Edge of Madness

by Cumberknit



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberknit/pseuds/Cumberknit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will get no mercy from me, Daughter of Midgard. Though, please, keep begging for it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I have made it clear within the story, but I will explicitly state here that while this story contains an incredibly uneven power situation, it does not depict rape.

I had been home for hours. I had been to my bedroom. It had, of course, been empty.

I heard a sound. Someone was in my flat. Someone was in my bedroom. I stood, uncertain whether to investigate or run. I had heard that Prince Loki could travel through mirrors, but I hadn’t known whether to believe it.

Agent Barton had warned me that I had caught Loki’s eye. However, I hadn’t covered or thrown away all my mirrors, like others had. I had told Barton that I hoped that keeping my head down, keeping to my normal little life, I would fade from Loki’s mind. 

However, some perverse part of me craved the attention of such a powerful being. He was cruel, but he was more attractive than any man I’d ever seen. There was something intriguing about him, almost hypnotic. Once Barton had told me that Loki had noticed me, I couldn’t get the idea of submitting to him out of my head. And so I had kept my mirrors.

He strode out of my bedroom.

I was in the presence of Loki, the God of Mischief. 

A cruel smile played at the corners of his mouth as he stared me down. The horns of his helmet almost brushed the ceiling. Except for his face, his throat, and his hands, he was covered in leather and metal. A green cape hung from his shoulders. His snug trousers showed me in no uncertain terms what was on his mind.

I dropped to my knees on the carpet, my eyes on his boots. “Prince Loki, have mercy on me, I beg you.”

“Mercy? You beg me for mercy?” He laughed, and it made me shiver. “You will get no mercy from me, Daughter of Midgard. Though, please, keep begging for it.”

He moved much more quickly than I expected, his hands under my arms, lifting me off the floor to dangle in front of him as I scrabbled impotently at his armoured forearms. “Where shall I take you first, mortal? The bed? The floor? That table?” He nodded toward the kitchen.

My mouth went dry. I had two parallel sets of thoughts: I was amazingly turned on by his intensity and his nearness, but at the same time, I was scared out of my mind. This was _Loki;_ he was a god, or as close to it as to make no difference. I sensed that this would be like a roller coaster ride: there would be no stopping him before it was over. I wondered whether I would live through what was to come.

The evil smirk became a vicious grin as he placed me back on my feet. “Take off your clothes.” When I hesitated, he reached out and yanked on my blouse, sending buttons flying. “Now!”

I hurried to strip off my clothes before he decided to destroy them. He surveyed my body, taking his time about it. Moving with that startling swiftness again, he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed.

“Your protests only inflame me more, human,” he told me as he carried me into the kitchen. Brushing the post and placemats to the floor, he dumped me unceremoniously on the table, pinning me down with one long-fingered hand on my thigh. The other cupped my breast, tweaking the nipple so that I cried out again. “You were made to be ruled,” he snarled. He kissed me, a crushing invasion of my mouth that was all about conquest rather than love. Buckles and armour edges cut into my flesh as he pressed his weight onto me. I made a strangled sound, pain and arousal and fear all mixed together.

Loki laughed in my face as he reached to unfasten a flap at the front of his trousers, revealing that he wore nothing beneath them. His erection sprang free of the confining cloth, even larger than I would have expected a man his size to be, but then again, he was a god.

“I am your god. Worship me,” he ordered.

“Prince Loki, my lord, have mercy—” my stammering words turned into a cry of surprise as he thrust himself inside me without warning.

“I said, ‘Worship me,’ worthless mortal,” Loki spoke through gritted teeth as he slammed into me.

“Please, please, great lord, have mercy on me. Let me please you, my lord, my king.” I babbled on, saying what he wanted to hear.

“Why should I have mercy for one as insignificant as you?” he snarled, his eyes boring into mine. “I could kill you tonight, and have another in my bed in an hour. Or I could keep you to have whenever I will. Ten times a day, if I like. Which of those fates would you choose, you pathetic little human bitch?” His expression was haughty, and his hips beat against me in time with his words.

“Whatever pleases you, my lord,” I answered, eyes downcast.

“Oh, no,” he challenged. “I want to hear you beg.” His fingers gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him. “Beg for your life.”

“Please. Please, Loki, spare me. Do with me as you will, but please don’t kill me.” I heard the fear in my voice, and hated myself.

“Tell me you love me.” He searched my face, suddenly vulnerable, his need for acceptance naked. Then it was gone again. Was that real? He still held me down, his hands on my shoulders as he fucked me roughly on the table, which creaked and shuddered under the onslaught.

“Loki, please! I love you.” I decided to take the act up a notch; if I gave him more than he demanded, maybe he would let me live. “Take me, please. I want you, Loki. Do me just like that, yes!” I arched under his hands angling my hips to meet his. “Please, Loki! More!” The fear was gone, and in its place was a sense of power. I would convince Loki and save my life…and hopefully get an orgasm out of the bargain.

He fell upon me, his armour pressing uncomfortably into my stomach and breasts as he pulled me to him by my shoulders, claiming my mouth in a searing kiss. His thrusts were hard and quick, no more than a dozen more before he came, shuddering, breaking free of the kiss to let out an inarticulate moan of pleasure. As he dropped his head next to mine on the table, I narrowly missed being hit with one of the horns of his helmet. It contacted the table with a bang.

“Did I please you, my prince?” I ventured meekly.

“Well enough,” he said to the table, his breathing still heavy. “I’ll let you live, for now.” He laughed, very low. “I think I’ll even give you a reward.”

“A reward, Lord Loki?”

He pushed himself up to hover over me again, his cock still inside me. “Do you know my other name, mortal?”

I did my best to look ashamed. “No, my lord.” _You obviously don’t care what my name is._

He slid out of me and dropped to his knees. “Loki Silver-Tongue.”

“Oh, my god,” was all I managed before the electric jolt of his tongue on my swollen, aching clit took my words away. His fingers joined his mouth in teasing me, inflaming me, spreading his seed down my thighs and onto my belly. Feeling my orgasm approaching like a speeding bullet, I reached out and grabbed Loki’s horns, pulling him closer. His tongue stopped moving, and I shrieked in frustration.

He laughed, and the vibration against my clit made me jerk. He raised his head against the pressure of my hands on his helmet. “You’re not going to find release that easily, my pet,” he purred, rising to his feet. He towered over me as I lay naked and panting on the table. He held out one hand. “Come on. This is going to take some time. I’d rather not spend it kneeling on a hard floor.”

I reached out one hand and he pulled me to my feet. Then he picked me up again, this time in both arms, like a bride. He stared hungrily at my breasts and actually licked his lips as he carried me into the bedroom and dumped me on the bed. He was dripping sweat, and I realised that the how hot he must be in the heavy armour. However, he made no move to remove any of it, probably since without it he wouldn’t be quite so intimidating.

He lay next to me on the bed and pinned my hands over my head with one huge hand. The other roamed over my body, stroking, pinching, tweaking. I writhed and gasped under his touch.

He whispered in my ear. “I am going to torment you, bring you to the edge time after time, never letting you find release, until you are a begging, whining, pleading shell with no dignity left to you. I will fuck you as many times as I desire. And when I am finally done with you, if you have pleased me, I will grant you release.” He paused. “And you will thank me.”

I thought I was going to come right then, just from his voice in my ear saying such filthy things. Loki could sense my excitement, and petted me soothingly until I calmed down enough for him to begin torturing me again.

Three times, he brought me to the brink, with his tongue, with his fingers, with his cock rubbing against my clit, defying my attempts to capture him by tilting and thrusting my hips. He taunted me, laughing. “You want me to fuck you, you little whore?” I cried out in frustration, the ache between my legs too much to bear. “I’ll have some mercy on you, then,” he said smugly as he flipped me to my belly. Dragging my hips to him, he entered me roughly from behind. When I tried to reach down to rub my clit, he dragged me back to the edge of the bed, trapping my arms by the wrists on either side of my head. “Naughty little bitch, only thinking of yourself,” he growled. “You are here to pleasure me. And it pleases me to make you beg. To make you insane with need.” He pounded into me, the twinge of his cock hitting its deepest extent making me wince at the combination of pleasure and pain.

I didn’t know what I was saying anymore. I begged, I pleaded, I cursed him. “Loki, please! Let me come, or kill me! I can’t take anymore! God, yes, fuck me harder, you insane bastard!”

My performance must have excited him, for he came without warning, his surprised grunt telling me that he was just as unprepared. He pulled back, grabbing one of my legs and flipping me back over like a rag doll. Fixing me with his glare, he thrust three fingers inside me, smirking at the wet sound they made, and worrying my clit with his thumb.

“Please,” I begged. “Please, don’t stop.” I couldn’t handle it if he brought me to the edge again and didn’t let me go over. He had been keeping me on the brink of orgasm for hours. I didn’t think my body or my mind could take any more.

A light tap on my cheek brought my attention back to his face. “Don’t go out on me now, pathetic woman of Midgard. If you neglect me, I will not be pleased. And if I am not pleased, I shudder to think what will happen to you.”

My eyes widened. “Please,” I whispered.

He leaned forward, his face gentle and kind. When his lips brushed my ear, he whispered, “No.”

I screamed.

Loki drove me to the edge of madness. I lost count of the number of times I reached for release but failed. He took me twice more, once hard and fast, my legs held wide, and finally slowly, lovingly, wrapped in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist as I straddled his lap and he kissed me, never breaking contact as he plunged deep inside me. When he came, I started to cry, deep, wracking sobs of frustration and hopelessness that subsided only when he laid me on my back and, with his mouth, finally gave me the release I had been denied all night. He clung to my hips as they bucked, and I made loud, inhuman sounds as all the pleasure denied to me so many times hit me like a tidal wave.

When I went limp, he rose up on his knees and simply looked at me, his face impassive. Then he smiled. “I’ll keep you for now, human. I’m going to see how many nights in a row you can stand being treated this way before you die.”

I could only flutter my eyelids and raise one hand. “Thank you, my lord,” I muttered. He threw back his head and laughed.


End file.
